


The New World

by forbiddenluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenluv/pseuds/forbiddenluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after HP7, Rodolphus has taken over the role of the dark lord and has acquired himself a new slave, but why is she being given as a temporary gift to the original dark lord? And why is he so young?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New World

The final battle had been over for over three years now. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. The first two years after had been great, but then a new lord was born. Though not really born because he was old. His name was Rodolphus Lestrange, worst than his wife or Voldemort ever was.

He had daily rituals, where both one of his followers and a prisoner were tortured to an inch of his or her lives. He said he did it so people knew who was in charge, but I think he did it just for fun. He also made sure his followers killed at least 5 muggles, muggle borns, or blood traitors a day. On top if that he personally killed at least one a day. He also killed my parents.

I was born and raised in the United States. I was also a pure blood witch. My father was born in England, my mother Scotland and both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. When my mom, became pregnant she moved to the United States to avoid the war. You see I was about two years older then the Golden Trio. We managed to avoid it for years, that is until Rodolphus came to power.

Lestrange at one point had an obsession with my mother, Penelope Carlson three years his junior. My father James Montgomery once caught Lestrange forcibly holding my mom down. He saved my mother and Lestrange ended up in the hospital wing. My parents started dating, and before they knew it they fell in love. And sooner than they thought possible my mother became pregnant and had me.

We all lived pretty happily besides the occasional disagreement or fight. That all changed though when Lestrange showed up to our two story house. He came with hundreds of death eaters, and my worst nightmare became truth. But it was worst than I could ever imagine.

Lestrange took my mother first, and began finishing what he started all those years ago. I didn't get to see much because my father with one last sad smile to me brought his fist towards my head and set me into the my dark sanctuary. I will forever be thankful that he was able to save me from the misery.

I woke up to the scene of the bloody and bruised bodies of my parents. My father's clothes had holes covering with blood soaked through the little clothes he had left. My mother's clothes were non-existent. I focused my vision elsewhere and saw Lestrange looking onto the scene with glee causing me to completely lose my mind.

"You bastard!" I exclaimed running at Lestrange at full speed.

He went flying into the ground. Everyone, including myself, stood frozen as Lestrange slowly stood back up rubbing his elbow. He seemed angry for a moment, but soon his face transformed with a sadistic smirk that sent chills down my spine. I gulped, and turned to flee. A pair of his goons though quickly grabbed me by either arm.

Lestrange slowly walked towards me, probably to instill fear, and let me tell you it worked. I took a deep breath and got ready for whatever he had planned for me before my untimely death. Probably mutilation and lots of cursing.

When he reached me, he lifted my chin and squeezed forcing me to look him in the eyes. His eyes looked amused but I could see the hidden anger in his depths. A tear fell from my eye from the pain or fear I'm not sure. Probably a little bit of both.

"What are you crying for?" He asked in a mocked concerned voice.

"Please just kill me already," I begged in a whisper.

"Oh sweetie you have years until I am finished with you," Lestrange said never losing his smirk.

"You're not going to kill me?" I choked out.

"Oh no you will have much worse than that," He told me.

"Nothing could be worse than what I just went through," I said thinking of my parents' lifeless bodies.

"Oh but it can," He said.

He was right. I was wrong.


End file.
